Perseus Means Avenger Or Destroyer
by MusterMax45581
Summary: Not your typical PJO/Avengers Crossover. Title is bound to change. Featuring Percy Jackson getting kidnapped, but not by SHIELD ;) And what's got Loki to do with all of this? Cannon pairings. Very very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first written down story, as my last project didn't even exist on paper, only in my head. Hopefully, this one will be better. Don't expect updates. Also, I own nothing of this shit, except maybe the plot. The rights for the storyline before this and the characters belong to Marvel and Rick Riordan respectively._

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PERCY GETS KIDNAPPED. _AGAIN_.  
**

* * *

WHEN PERCY NOTICED he was being followed, it was already too late.

He had just left the grocery store at the corner before going for a walk and buying some milk and eggs for pancakes, as his path was obstructed by two typical bodyguard-type men who looked rather dim-witted. Percy, looking at the building on the other side of the street, didn't see them coming and bumped right into them, nearly losing his grip on his groceries in the process.

He wanted to quickly apologize and brush past them, but one of the men held his arm out and pushed Percy in a conveniently placed backdoor of a van with tinted windows. The man quickly shut the door so nobody could hear Percy calling for help and yelling profanities at his captors.

While one of the men sat behind the steering wheel, the other one sneaked behind Percy and hit him in the head, hard. The last thing Percy thought was 'I hope they at least got blue food'. Then, he blacked out.

Unknown to him, hundreds of of kilometers west, a girl woke up from a fitful sleep. This girl's name was Annabeth Chase.

* * *

"There's a change of plans. We can't wait any longer."

"But, boss... we aren't ready yet."

"No buts! We need him apprehended now. _Alive_."

"OK, we'll do it. Where is he now?"

"He went for a walk just now. I sent you the whereabouts to your phone already. And Bob?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Don't fail. You would regret it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: I FORGOT THE CHAPTER TITLE...**

* * *

"YOU KNOW, Loki's really not _that_ bad", Tony said. "If you get to know him a little, he's actually quite fun. Oh, and if you get over the fact he wanted to conquer the world and threw me out of a window..." He drifted off.

"He took over my mind, Stark! That's much worse than being thrown out of a window", Clint argued.

"But it was my window!", Tony answered him sulkily.

The Avengers were sitting in Tony's living room and relaxing from their work, the work being babysitting one mischief god banished to earth, when suddenly another voice spoke up.

"As entertaining it is watching you banter and I hate to break it up, there are some things I'd like to show you. And Stark, I don't want our special guest running around alone, so don't get any ideas regarding his custody." Director Fury, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, strode into the room.

"Hey Nicky! Nice to see you too!", Tony greeted him. "We didn't see you coming!", he said in a mock-surprised way.

"Shut it, Stark. Why is nobody of you ever surprised about my sudden entrances?", Fury complained.

Tony smirked. "Let's just say, I know someone who knows someone who knows someone."

"What he's trying to say", Natasha informed him, "is: JARVIS told us you're here. Besides, you called me half an hour ago telling me I shouldn't kill anyone. I figured you'd show up sooner or later."

* * *

"Percy was kidnapped again." Annabeth stormed into the war council room where the cabin leaders were seated around the ping-pong table and discussing strategies for defending the camp.

Instantly, everyone stopped talking and turned.

"What do you mean, kidnapped?", Rachel asked.

"And I thought you were still in California. You look like crap, by the way.", Leo chimed in. Annabeth shot him a look and he shut wisely up, because Leo Awesome Valdez (pretty sure his middle name's Awesome) knows what's good for him.

"I had a dream", Annabeth said. Everybody groaned. "It were some suspicious black clad guys. The stereotypical ones, no brains and all brawn. Percy was distracted looking at some buildings and didn't notice them coming. He was surprised and quickly overpowered. They packed him into a black van and drove away. When I woke up, I canceled my appointments and got here immediately. So yes, Leo, I'm aware I do look like crap. I think it is justified considering I had a nightmare and then didn't sleep for 24 hours straight."

When Annabeth finished, Will from the Apollo cabin stood up. "You're going to sleep now. Doctor's orders. If we want to get Percy back, we'll need you, but if you're sleep deprived, you won't be able to help."

"If you don't wait up on me, you will be sorry. Wake me if I don't show up for dinner." Annabeth turned and strode out.

"Percy's gone again? Well shit.", was Leo's only comment.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update this story faster, but don't get your hopes up, I probably won't. Umm... Sorry?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: The Plot Thickens**

* * *

WHEN PERCY WOKE, the first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. He wasn't restrained, but from his neck down, his body just didn't obey his command.

Percy opened his eyes and tried to look around. As far as he could see, he was lying on some kind of table that stood in a tiled room. In the far corner he spotted a surveillance camera, so he did the most obvious thing in the world: he winked at it.

Then he let his head fall back. It collided with the surface of the table he promptly discovered was made out of metal. Now he also had a headache. His day was getting better and better.

He waited for something to happen, growing more bored by the moment.

Suddenly, a voice startled him out of his ADHD thoughts.

"He's awake."

Percy flinched and hit his head on the table again. " _Great_ ," he muttered sarcastically. He looked up to find one of his captors staring into space, muttering into his earpiece. His name tag read **Bob**.

Percy strained to hear what 'Bob' was discussing with the person on the other end of the line, but a strange buzzing noise filled his ears and he couldn't understand anything.

Finally, the guard turned around and the buzzing subsided.

"Hi, I'm Bob," he said. "Until further notice I will be responsible for you. If you need something, you have to ask me."

Percy glared. Bob glared back. Percy glared harder. Bob shuddered and averted his gaze.

"I do need something, Bob," Percy suddenly said. "I need you to release me."

"Very funny," Bob responded dryly. "But I fear it isn't in my power to do so. You'll need to file a complaint. I'll fetch the form for you later."

Percy groaned.

Bob rummaged around under the table and then pulled it backwards out of the room.

So his table had wheels, then. He wondered whether he could talk Bob into accelerating it so he could race down the corridor, but decided against it. He didn't want any trouble, after all.

Speaking of trouble, he probably should devise a plan to break free. There was only one problem: as long as he couldn't move, there was no way he could possibly escape. He was captured, and there was no way out.

* * *

"There's some weird activity going on in these buildings." Fury pointed to the holographic map of Upstate New York suspended over the conference table. "We don't know exactly what it is, but we picked up strange readings and quite an amount of sudden energy spikes coming from there. It's similar to the Bifrost, but it doesn't go away. Plus, when we sent our agents in, they first reported there weren't any buildings, then vanished."

The Avengers were sitting around the table, dividing their attention between the beautiful view from the New York City SHIELD base and the Director of said organization or – in Tony's case – playing Angry Birds on his phone.

Said person spoke up first.

"So, you mean to assemble your super-secret boyband plus one girl to go check this out or something?"

"No, Mr. Stark, I don't want to assemble my 'super-secret boyband' for this. Actually, I only wanted your input on what it could be. Use your imagination!"

Tony stared at Fury with his 'Seriously' expression he normally reserved for Steve and the current annoying Villain of the Week.

"So … you called us in – at six in the morning! – to ask us about our guesses on what _could_ be some weird activity? Oh, they're probably crazy alien scientists who want to rule the world, by the way."

Everybody began shouting immediately …

" _I still think the flying spaghetti god is going to save us all!"_

" _Oh, shut up Bruce."_

… until Natasha suddenly spoke up. "Guys? We got a problem."

She pointed out of the window, where Stark Tower was flashing periodically with red and yellow light.

"Go." Fury sighed. "I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I blame Infinity War.**


End file.
